Who are you, Duo?
by D.A
Summary: Short Oneshot based on a poem I made. Is Duo really the joker that everybody believes he is? Or is it just a facade?


warnings: hmm...guess none

Disclaimer : They STOLE THEM FROM ME I SWEAR!!!...alright...not all of them but they did steal Duo...*sigh* I wish...  
Oh come on...it _is_ called a _FAN_fic so yeah...you've read it a hundred times so you know who owns them..-___- *sigh*

AN : now how should I begin..hmm..anyways...I dont know why I wrote this fic..hmm..maybe because of the poem I made, kind of made me think about Duo...  
anyways...on with the story!

\\Thoughts\\ and "blabla" well duh! and *poem*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Look into the mirror...  
What do you see?*

  


Duo was studying himself in the mirror. His usual smile plastered on his face, though he was alone...  
\\wonder if they know?\\  
Well Heero seemed to be suspicious sometimes. He used to look at Duo strangely.  
As if saying : "Whatever you are hiding Duo, Im going to find out what ..."  
Duo, would only smile then, wink and slowly walk away.

  


  


*Is It ... you?  
Or a mere reflection?*

  


As Duo's smile turned into a smirk, big black wings shot out from his back, till they were two huge, graceful wings foldered behind him.

Duo was still admiring himself in the mirror, when as fast as his wings had shot out they disappeared.  
He turned his head to look at the door.  
And there! the doorknob rattled a little and then started turning.   
The door opened and in stepped Heero.

  


  


*Could it be...  
That you're wearing a mask?*

  


" What are you doing? " asked Heero as he was walking further into the room.

" oh nothing..just checkin myslef in the mirror. 'Reckon I need a new haircut? " Duo said with an innocent smile.

Heero shrugged and leaned into the wall by the door.  
Duo started laughing, saying something about " that being ridiculous " and something about a " refrigerator "   
He walked towards the door still babling about nonsense consisting of him having the most beautiful hair or something.  
Heero watched him go, shaked his head a little then followed him out the door closing it behind him without so much as a glance into the room. Which was why he didn't notice the small black feather laying  
in front of the mirror, nor what was still *reflecting* in the mirror.

  


*Tell me...*

  


Surely, there he was. Duo's reflection.  
Looking at the door on the opposite of the room, right through the mirror.  
Then, with a highly unDuo like smirk, but just like the one that Duo did before Heero came in, he turned around and slowly disappeared.  
The feather on the floor began burning a little, then completely. After a few seconds, it also vanished.  
No trace of it left.

  


*No lies...*

  


In the kitchen, everyone were seated round the table.   
Quatre drinking tea as usual and trying politely to look interested in whatever Duo was chatting about with his mouth full of toast with peanut butter.  
THough he couldn't make out a word of what he said.

Trowa was just silent. Watching them all with his one visible eye.

Wufei, taking two tablets of what seemed to be for headaches. Putting them in his mouth and swallowing them in an instant, which followed with quiet mumbling about how "injust" it was and something about "quiet places".

Heero taking no interest in anything happening around him except glaring at Duo.  
His mind fixed on solving the mystery around Duo. ABOUT Duo. Duo HIMSELF.

  


*Tell me...*

  


Duo stopped chatting and took a sip of his glass of water he brought earlier to help him swallow what   
he had stuffed in his mouth.  
He took a glance at Heero, studying him like Heero was doing to him.  
Then, he smiled.

\\ Oh Heero... I know what you're thinking, buddy. You will never EVER find out. Nobody ever did.  
I am after all...\\

  


*Who are you?*

  
  
  


Owari....

  
  
  
  
  


AN: well? this is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle...well..I've written small stories before but never a fanfic...  
hmm..I hope they weren't too OOC ^___^'  
anyways...PLZ review..and...BE GENTLE ^___^  
pwetty pwease???  
that's not hard now is it? *puppydog eyes*


End file.
